CREEP
by Tess LaCalme
Summary: Anaki AKA BrotherOC-centered songfic inspired by a picture of him holding a guitar and the song "Creep" by Radiohead. Please R&R, it would be much appreciated. Tiny spoilers. PG for language in the lyrics.


CREEP  
  
By: Tess LaCalme  
  
DISCLAIMER: Song is "Creep" by Radiohead. All characters you recognized belong to their rightful owners. Oh yeah, I own Aria. I don't know if I'll put her intro story up but who knows.  
  
My second songfic. (Makes mental note to kick her muses butt into gear so she can put an actual story up on the 'Net.)

CELSIUS-CABIN  
  
"Yuna...my heart aches for her!" came the lament from the mohawk- haired, tattooed leader of the Gullwings from where he had sprawled out on a chair.  
  
"Oh will you just shut up about her!" yelled a girl with light tan skin, long wavy black hair, and golden-brown eyes. " You've been moaning about her for weeks. She's with Tidus now and doesn't have time for losers like you!"  
  
The only response to this was a groan and the thud of his body hitting the metal floor in front of where the girl sat. She rolled her eyes and brought her feet up so that they were resting on his back, then let out a yelp as he got up and sat on the couch next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  
  
"W-what? Brother, let go of me!" she yelled, trying to get out of his surprisingly strong grasp.  
  
"At least my Aria has not abandoned me," he said while daring to nuzzle her neck and then plant a gentle kiss on her temple, only to be slapped soundly across the face as she had freed her arms.  
  
"Get off of me you creep! Ugh...I could never like you, you weirdo. You fell in love with your COUSIN for crying out loud!" She shouted at him, and then got up after making sure to punch him in the gut and throw him on the ground as she did so. She stormed out of the cabin and past Buddy who had come looking for Brother. He looked at Brother, who was writhing in agony as he clutches his stomach.  
  
"Tried to make the moves on Aria again, eh?" he said, only getting a dirty look in reply. "Thought so."  
  
Brother grunted and stood up and walked over to the bar area, still rubbing his sore stomach where Aria had sucker-punched him. "Crid ib." (Shut up) Buddy merely shrugged and accepted the drink Barkeep had brought to him.  
  
"Fryd tet oui dno drec desa?" asked Buddy, sipping his drink slowly. (What did you try this time?)  
  
"E ramt ran yht geccat ran dasbma. Fryd'c fnuhk fedr dryd? E luimt'ja aycemo fahd yhofrana amca! E tuh'd ghuf fryd ran bnupmas ec!" Brother ranted, slamming his fist into the bar counter slightly. (I held her and kissed her temple. What's wrong with that? I could've easily gone anywhere else! I don't know what her problem is!)  
  
"Syopa cra tuach'd mega oui." (Maybe she doesn't like you)  
  
"Hud mega sa? Ruf luimt cra hud mega sa?" (Not like me? How could she not like me?) He ranted, flapping his arms slightly.  
  
"E zicd luimt, yenrayt," (I just could, airhead) said Aria from behind them, causing them to jump. "Buddy, can we go to Besaid? Lady Yuna just contacted Shinra and invited us for a visit."  
  
"Not a problem, Miss Aria," Buddy replied and left the Cabin. Aria saw Brother staring at her oddly.  
  
"What, do I have something on my face, creep?" she spat at him, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where did you learn to speak Al Bhed?" he asked.  
  
"Your sister and Gippal. Why?"  
  
"I was curious," he replied, getting up and walking past her, but pausing for a moment to lightly kiss her cheek and say, "Oui cbayg so myhkiyka payidevimmo." before walking to the elevator and going to the bridge. (You speak my language beautifully.)  
  
A moment of silence passed, only to be interrupted by Aria shrieking death threats at Brother from the Cabin as the Celsius continued on its not- so-merry way to Besaid Island. Shinra sighed and shook his head slightly as he sat at his control panel. "Kids."

BESAID ISLAND-BEACH  
  
The Celsius gently landed on the beach and the door opened to reveal an angry Aria, a nonchalant Buddy and Shinra, and Brother holding a newly bruised arm. Aria's anger faded quickly as she saw Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Paine on the beach waiting for them and went to greet them.  
  
"Rikku, can I kill your brother?" she asked quietly as she gently returned the bear hug Rikku gave her.  
  
"Sure. Why, is he trying to put the moves on you now that Yuna and Tidus are together again?" Rikku asked, shooting a glare at Brother over Aria's shoulder.  
  
"Bingo," Aria replied.  
  
Later, after everyone had settled into the guest huts Aria came out of hers dressed in a dark red bikini and cutoff black shorts, an unbuttoned white t-shirt over the bikini top. Brother watched her as she walked out of the village, noticing how the whiteness of her shirt seemed to really bring out the tan in her skin and also how her shorts clung to the curve of her thigh. He found himself staring at her backside while she walked out before he was rudely brought back to reality by his sister slapping him across the back of his head. He clutched the sore spot lightly and whined.  
  
"Fryd tet oui tu dryd vun?" (What did you do that for?!) He exclaimed. Rikku merely "hmph"ed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Vun paehk y banjand!" (For being a pervert!) She replied.  
  
"Ruf fyc E paehk y banjand?!" (How was I being a pervert?!)  
  
"Oui fana cdynehk yd Aria's pidd cehla cra byccat oui!" (You were staring at Aria's butt since she passed you!)  
  
"Fyc hud!" (Was not!)  
"Fyc duu!" (Was too!)  
"Fyc hud!"  
"Fyc duu!"  
"Fyc hud!"  
"Fyc duu!"  
"Fyc hud!"  
"Fyc duu!"  
"Fyc hud!"  
"Fyc duu!"  
  
The bantering was abruptly broken off as the siblings engaged in a wrestling match. Aria walked back into the village, having forgotten her suntan lotion, and saw the two rolling around trying to hit each other. Rolling her eyes, she yanked Brother up by his overall straps and kept Rikku away by lightly stepping on her.  
  
"Do I even wanna know what this is about?" she questioned. Brother could not reply, for she was still holding him in such a manner that he had an unlimited access to viewing her breasts. Aria, noting the silence, looked to see what he was up to and slapped him, dropping him in the process. "PERV!"  
  
"Owww...." he moaned slightly, now nursing two red cheeks with different handprints in them, one from Aria, the other from Rikku and his fight earlier, and a partial nosebleed. Aria snorted and threw a tissue at him and walked back to her hut, coming back out with her bottle of lotion and stalked past him again without a word.  
  
Once back down at the beach Aria flopped down on the towel she had set down previously and slipped off her shorts and shirt, leaving her in her bikini. She started to apply the suntan lotion vigorously, unaware that she had someone watching her from afar.  
  
Brother had to swallow a couple times to contain the drool that formed in his mouth as he watched Aria apply her lotion over her flawless skin. How he wished he were the lotion at the moment, or at least the person applying it. What he wouldn't give to just touch the smooth skin of her back or feel the gentle curve of her hip against his hand. He had to fight down another bout of drool as that thought flashed into his mind, but froze as Aria turned around.  
  
Aria turned around slightly to try to apply the lotion to her back, but found she couldn't. As she turned she happened to see Brother watching her and rolled her eyes but then realized he was the only one around to help her with her little dilemma. Sighing she waved slightly at him, seeing him give her a shocked look she laughed softly under her breath and waved him over. He approached her cautiously.  
  
"Hey mohawk-head, you think you could do me a tiny little favor?" she asked casually.  
  
"Um...s-sure!" he stammered, she tried not to laugh at the discomfort she was causing him and handed him the lotion bottle. He looked at her in slight confusion.  
  
"Put some on my back. I can't reach." she said and turned her back to him and sliding the straps of her bikini off her shoulders slightly.  
  
"Sure." he replied, and sat down gently behind her, wondering if this was all some wonderful dream and if it was he hoped he would never wake up. Removing his fingerless gloves and uncorking the bottle again he dabbed some of the substance in his hands and tentively applied it to her back, watching her muscles tense slightly at the coolness of the liquid. He then began to rub it into her shoulders and back, causing a few soft grunts of enjoyment to escape her.  
  
Aria closed her eyes as she felt his rough yet smooth hands on her back. To her, nothing had ever felt this good. His touch was gentle yet firm as he rubbed the lotion all over her back and she slowly started to relax, letting her guard down for a moment. After a while she noted he was still continuing although by now she should have enough lotion on her to have a tan as dark as Baralai's and turned abruptly to comment on it just as his hand was moving up.  
  
Brother snapped out of his reverie and gulped as he realized his hand was now resting on one of her breasts. For a while they just stared at each other, his stare flicking from her face to where his hand was resting on her breast. Tentively he went to move his hand but his fingers moved on their own accord and he ended up gently squeezing the breast. That was the last straw for Aria, she growled and punched him across the face and stood up.  
  
"THAT'S IT! EVER SINCE I'VE BEEN WITH YOU YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A FAILURE IN ALL YOU DO! I ASK YOU TO SIMPLY RUB LOTION ON MY BACK AND TURN TO TELL YOU WHEN I HAD ENOUGH ON ME AND YOU GROPE MY BOOB! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" she bellowed at him, pointing to the path that would take him back to Besaid village.  
  
"B-but Aria...E-E muja oui! (I-I love you!)" He stammered again, staring at her enraged expression with a mixture of fear, shame, and hurt on his face. But Aria was to ticked off to realize the impact of her words on him.  
  
"LIKE I WOULD CARE ABOUT A FREAK LIKE YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" she screamed. He got up and stared at her for a brief moment, a single tear streaking down his face, before he turned and ran off to the village, tears streaming down his face. Aria breathed heavily for a while and sat back down, then it finally hit her just how much she had hurt him in so many words. 'Crap,' she thought, looking back at the path he had just run down a few minutes ago. 'I really hurt him...and I don't mean by just the punch across the face. God...I should go apologize but it's probably too late now. The damage is done.' Aria sighed and turned back to the ocean, watching the crystalline blue waves crash gently on the shore for a while before she got dressed again and walked slowly back to the village.  
  
Later that evening Aria stepped out of her hut again dressed in a simple red tank top left untucked and black pants and her knee-high boots. She hadn't seen Brother since the incident earlier and was starting to really feel guilty. She looked around and saw Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, and LeBlanc and her two goons Ormi and Logos had arrived and LeBlanc was clinging to her "Noojie-woojie's" arm. Much to her surprise he didn't seem to mind and was actually smiling about it, occasionally giving LeBlanc a very brief but loving glance. Aria sighed, she didn't know what those two saw in each other, but she was happy for the both of them. Baralai and Paine had gone off somewhere alone and she suspected that Cupid had struck again, but a pang of guilt ran through her heart as she remembered Brother. Shinra went up to Gippal and they conversed in rapid Al Bhed, so fast that she could only pick out the words "Brother" and "Celsius" before both of them walked off. She wondered what was up and went to follow them but was distracted by Lulu asking if she could hold Vidina for a few minutes while she took care of something. Aria agreed and gently cradled a now 1-year-old Vidina in her arms gently as he made faces at her. She smiled and talked to him for a little while, making him laugh, then Lulu came back and took him, saying it was his bedtime. She waved goodbye and then was invited to go down to the beach with everyone else by Tidus, who said that there was going to be a little entertainment tonight. Aria vaguely wondered what was going on but followed nonetheless.  
  
When she got down to the beach she saw the deck of the Celsius had been set up for a concert like the concert Yuna gave in the Thunder Plains a few years ago she had heard so much about. She sat down next to Rikku on the sand and looked around. Baralai and Paine had come out of wherever they had been and were sitting not too far away from them, Baralai's arm wrapped lightly around Paine's waist. Her assumption had been right about those two and in her opinion it was about time. Her thoughts were distracted as the spotlights came on and four figures stepped up. She recognized them to be Gippal holding a black electric guitar with a lightning design on it in red, Buddy on drums, Shinra on keyboard, and finally Brother with a red electric guitar with blue flame designs on it. Music started up and Brother stepped up and started to sing.  
  
_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
_  
Aria flinched slightly as she listened close to the lyrics. She knew the song was directed at her and continued to watch, squirming uncomfortably every time she met Brother's gaze.  
  
_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here_

_She's running out again  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs_  
  
During the small guitar solo she met Brother's gaze again, this time neither of them breaking their gaze as he sang the final lyrics of the song.

_Whatever makes you happy_  
_Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
__I don't belong here  
_

The song ended and Aria clapped along with everyone else, a small invisible tear falling down her face as she got up. Rikku asked her what was wrong but she ignored it as she walked towards the Celsius. Meanwhile, Yuna stepped up to sing and the crowd's attention was fixed on her instead of Aria.

Aria walked to the elevator and punched in the button for the cabin. When she got there she looked around, but only Buddy, Gippal, Barkeep, Darling, and Shinra were in there. They went quiet as she entered and she knew Brother had most likely told them what had happened. She waved slightly and smiled nervously.

"Um...hey guys. Where's Brother?" she asked.

"Why should it matter to you?" Gippal shot back.

"Gippal! He's on the bridge. I don't know if you really wanna talk to him though," replied Buddy.

"He's still pretty upset over the incident earlier." Shinra interjected.

"Thank you. But I have to talk to him and set things straight." she said and walked out of the Cabin and took the elevator to the Bridge. When she got there she slowly walked towards the door that separated the hallway and the bridge and it opened with a gentle "whoosh". Brother was sitting where he always sat in the pilot's seat, watching Yuna sing on the large display screen. Deciding that it was now or never she gently cleared her throat. No reply. She took a few more steps forward and went down the curved staircase and stood behind where he was sitting. He seemed to sense her presence and shut off the screen and turned.

"Ur...ed'c oui." he said in a monotone, turning back towards the now blank screen. (Oh...it's you.)

"Yeah..." she sighed, "Brother, I'm sorry for the incident earlier. I just lost it and you happened to be on the receiving end unfortunately.

"Sure you are. Nice try." he replied shortly and she clenched her fist but managed to tame her rage and walked to the right side seat and looked at him.

"Brother. Look at me." When he didn't comply she climbed up beside him and gently took his face in her hands and guided it so he was facing her. She felt a warm wetness against her palm and realized he had been crying. "I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't realize how much what I had said hurt you and I feel really bad for what I said. Can you forgive me?"

"For the incident, yes. But you still broke my heart, Aria." he replied looking to the side. "E muja oui, Aria, pit oui tuh'd caas du nadinh so vaamehkc." (I love you, Aria, but you don't seem to return my feelings.) He gently removed her hands and placed them on her lap, she could feel his hands trembling as he did so. He went to get up but she suddenly slid down onto his lap, preventing him from leaving. She took in his look of shock as she gently cupped his face in her hands and leaned forward, her face dangerously close to his.

"Who said I didn't love you, you silly mohawk-head?" with that she leaned in and closed the distance between them, pressing her soft lips gently to his.

A million fireworks seem to explode in his head the moment that Aria placed her lips, HER lips, against HIS. He felt numb and tingly for a while before finally recovering his senses and wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away for air, and her brown eyes met his stormy blue ones. He stammered for words, speaking in both her language and Al Bhed but was silenced by her finger pressing gently against his lips. He looked into her eyes for any hint of falsehood or trickery but found only pure adoration.

"Fro? Frah?" he spoke gently against her finger. (Why? When?)

"I realized it an hour after our fight. Though you have your oddities and some of the weirdest crushes and dances I have ever seen, you're a pretty charming guy underneath it all. And I realized I can't go on just pushing everyone away when they try to care for me, like you do." She paused and then kissed his cheek, murmuring against his skin. "E muja oui, Brother, E muja oui. Yht E femm nabayd socamv yc syho desac yc E ryja du ihdem oui pameaja sa." (I love you, Brother, I love you. And I will repeat myself as many times as I have to until you believe me.)

Brother smiled warmly at her and gently ran his hand down the side of her face. "Oui tuh'd ryja duu." (You don't have to.)

A crowd cheered on as Yuna finished her song, but all was ignored as two lonely souls shared a passionate kiss in the bridge of the Celsius.

THE END

Well did you like it, hate it? Want to sell my eternal soul to Satan? Use the little blue box below and leave your comments. Flames are used to keep me warm. Thanks!


End file.
